User blog:Ronnie Macleaf/The Return of a Wanderer
This is what happend after Bully and his rats disembarked from the park. This is for all AoFW fans who wants to read an alternative season 4 story. Comments are welcome. (English is my second language so please, no rude comments about my grammar!) Chapter 3 is finished and will soon be published. Comments are still welcome! 1 chapter= 1 episode. It became a bit odd with the upload, hopes that it don't disturb to much! (Seems like it isn't me wot?) The Return of a Wanderer. (alt. season 4) Prologue. It's been a year since the Bully and his rats left the park. The year to come was quiet and peaceful and the park was filled with new life. Plucky, the new leader of Farthing animals, had arranged a discovery trip into the new areas in the park which occurred after humans tore down the mysterious walls. The new areas were magnificent and great, and gave many more animals new homes. Charmer and Ranger had by now two cubs. Purple and Stalker was their names. This year should be the year when their cubs should be taught and live, but fate had other plans. Chapter 1: Old one returns. The sun shone through the trees, revealing two young foxes, running at full speed near the park's fences. One had three large white blue spots on the head and the rest of the body was blue. The other had more of a purple tint in the fur but is more towards the orange than blue. "Come back here, your mischievous fur balls" shouted a voice distant and the two foxes stopped abruptly. They looked back and saw a great blue fox rushing towards them. they felt no fear, just sat quiet and waited for the stranger. "You're not allowed be so near the park's boundaries. How many times must I say it, or what do you say, Stalker?" One of the young foxes with the three large white blue spots on the head replied with bowed head. "I'm sorry father. We was just playing." The blue fox nodded but still had a stern voice when he answered. "Perhaps, but only within Farthing Wood's borders. If I caught you again out here and so close to the fence, you'll spend a long time very close to our den. "But father!” Stalker tried to defend himself but his father wouldn't listen. "No but! Back at once!” The two young foxes began to walk towards a large pond and the two looked very miserable when they walked there with bowed heads. They kept on until they reached the pond's edge when they suddenly switched attitude as if they had forgotten everything their father had said. "Purple, come, let's Race!" and the two disappeared into the woods again, mixed with laughter and shouts. The blue fox smiled and sighed. Cubs, he said. He was about to turn around and go back into the woods when movements in the vegetation near the fence moved and got his attention. He quickly took cover behind a tree, lowered his body into hunt mode. He didn't have to be long before an animal came out of the bushes. It was a gray fox, almost as big as himself, and with a white belly that went from the head until the tip of the tail. The gray fox seemed stunned and nervous when it passed the blue fox's hideout. When the fox had passed, the blue looked up and watched after the newcomer's direction and saw how it disappeared into the woods. "I must alert Fox ... uh, Plucky!" he thought and ran off in another direction but stopped and looked doubtful in both directions. "No, I have to pursue it." With that said, he ran away onwards the newcomer's direction and disappeared into the woods. He ran around in what seemed an eternity before he finally stopped just before a large field where the famous white deer grazed and their leader Laird stood on the hill, seemed to speak to someone. The blue fox took the risk and approached, through the dense vegetation that ran along the steeply hill, closer to the two animals. He stopped when he could distinguish voices. It seemed as if they had just started talking to each other. “Hello Rocky!” Laird said with a surprising voice and he seemed quite shocked. "It was not yesterday!" The gray fox. which probably called Rocky, laughed. "Hey Laird, ol' chap. I remember when you were just a little kid." Rocky looked around him with a surprised look. "But where is the great white stag?" Laird sighed. "My grandfather died long ago. You see, the stream was in fact poisoned, but he didn't know about, did he? He drank from it and died.” Rocky's ears drooped. "Sorry to hear that. I'm sorry." "It wasn't your fault. Enough talking about it. Where have you been, really?" Rocky smiled. "It's probably easier to say where I haven't been." "True," said Laird. Rocky nodded in agreement. "I have mostly explored the world outside and I can, after all my travels, saying that there isn't any better place than this. I have really missed the old park and everything seems like it was before I left." Laird shook his head. "It has happened a lot since you've been gone. First, a small group of animals from a forest called 'Farthing Wood' has settled down here. Their leader is a kind of legend here now. His name is Fox. A friend of mine actually." "Really?" Rocky said wonderingly. "Then I must meet him. I think he's interested in over what I have to say about his beloved Farthing Wood. It's not pretty I can tell you.” With that said, Rocky ran off to find the legendary fox after Laird had shown him which direction he should travel. When Rocky disappeared among the trees, Laird turned around and looked straight at the blue fox's hiding place. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Ranger!" he said firmly. "Have you nothing else to do? Shouldn't spending time with your two cubs be a better option?" Ranger revealed himself by stepped out of the bushes and sat down a few feet away from Laird. "Excuse me, but I didn't know there was an old acquaintance. I thought it was an intruder. Accept my deeply apology." "Apology accepted and no offence taken. Don't just let it become a habit." Laird smiled and squinted his eyes against the forest's direction. "Shouldn't you run after the intruder? Maybe tell Fox. Shouldn't that be a good idea?" Ranger nodded. "Right. Thanks," Ranger stood up and ran away. Laird saw him disappear among the trees and sighed. "The good old days will never come back." He sighed again and went back to his occupations. The sun had started to go down when Ranger arrived at Fox's Earth. He looked around and saw no sign of the other fox. After examining the area he went in to see if anyone was home. "Hello, is anyone there. Fox, it's Ranger. I need to talk to you!" There was a brief silence, followed by slow paw steps. "What is it?" Fox showed up and you could see in his eyes how old he really was. Ranger fell with his head slightly to show that there was no offense. "I have something important to tell," he said. Fox nodded. "So, say it then!" Ranger told the discovery of the gray fox Rocky and that he was on his way to talk to Fox. “Thank you Ranger. It was good that you came and said it. Please, find Plucky and tell him to come here as quickly as possible. "Ranger nodded. "At once!" He would just turn around and go out when Fox asked him again. "How is it with your cubs?" Ranger smiled. "Oh, those are fine. Very mischievous though." "I believe it. Well, get Plucky now!" Ranger ran off on his mission. Finding Plucky. But when Ranger where out of sight, there was a rustling in the bushes near Fox and Rocky, the gray fox stepped out. The sun had gone down when Ranger found Plucky by pure chance when he crossed the pond's edge. Plucky was in full occupation by drinking from the lake. He looked up when Ranger approached. "Oh, hey Ranger. How are you?" "Fine!" Ranger said briefly. "But I don't have time to chat. Fox want you to come as quickly as you can!" Plucky looked suspicious and surprised at Ranger. "What's going on?" "There is no time to explain but it has arrived a stranger and he's on his way to Fox." “No way! Really?” Plucky almost jumped when Ranger said it. Ranger nodded seriously. "Then it's probably best to hurry up huh. Ranger, gather all Farthing animals and tell them that I summon a assembly and then hurry back to Fox's earth!" Plucky finally said and they both ran off in different directions. Ranger ran as fast as he could and rounded a hill by the pond's edge. What happened next happened so fast that he didn't have the time to stop. Just when he had rounded the hill, Charmer, his mate, appeared and the two collided. Aoo, my head! Charmer whined. She shook her head until everything stops spinning. When she saw that it was her mate who had collided with her, she smiled. "I remember you said you wanted to take me by storm Ranger, but I thought that it wasn't literally. "I'm sorry mah sweetheart!” Ranger replied and helped Charmer to her legs again. Charmer laughted and winked her eyes but when she saw Ranger's serious face, the smile vanished and her eyes widened. "Is there something wrong, Ranger?" Charmer sounded worried and a bit shocked. "Plucky has organized an assembly. All Farthing animals should be there as fast as they can. Can you spread the word on?" Charmer nodded in reply. "Of course!" "what's all this commotion about?" a voice somewhere said. "Did you say something?" Ranger said. Charmer shook her head. "I thought the same about you." Then the voice came again. "Up here!" it said quite firmly. Ranger and Charmer looked up and saw their old friend Whistler flying around in a circle above them. “I say, what's all this running around for?" he asked them curiously. Ranger sighed. "Sorry old friend, I've comletely forgotten you. My mistake," and then he answered the question. "Oh dear!" Whistler said and flew off in haste. "I inform the rabbits of this!" "Good!" Ranger shouted after him. "And now, my dearest ruby, I must leave you." Charmer giggled. "Always so charming. That was probably why I took a liking to you." Ranger replied charmers giggling with a cheeky comment. "Mmmh, and I took you for your huge rump ..." Ranger laughed and then he left Charmer, still laughing, who stood there and was working on finding some abhorrent similes that she could connect with her beloved mate. "Ranger, you... you!" was all she got. It was now dark when Ranger returned to Fox's earth. He found that almost everyone was there. Plucky, Charmer, his two cubs Stalker and Purple, Vixen, Friendly, Whisper, Whistler, Shadow, Hurkel and lots of others. Everyone was there except Adder and Owl and her hooting-crazed-mate Hollow. The weasel family were also missing. Ranger could hear lots of whisperings among those present a lot and all eyes were directed at Fox den. "All be quiet!" Plucky said with a stern voice and the whisperings ceased at once. "Hurkel, please, stay where you are." Hurkel had stood up and was heading towards the entrance but when Plucky spoke to him, he stopped abruptly. He looked pleadingly against Plucky. "But what if he needs help in there. He's not young anymore and I'm so kind ..." "Hurkel!" Hurkel sat down again and sighed. "But I'm kind, but maybe you're kinder?" "Hurkel, don't take it personally, please all, be quiet!" Plucky turned towards Ranger who had sat down together with Charmer. "Any signs of the Weasel family and Owl, her mate and Adder?" He asked Ranger. Ranger shooked his head. "I've look everywhere but I can't find them. It's sadly that they're going to miss this." "That's true." Plucky replied. "But that's... wait" Plucky turned quickly to the entrance when the sound of paw steps were heard from within. All held their breath. Was the time to see the stranger? How does he look like? What if he has evil intentions? Is Fox is even alive? All these questions were buzzed in everyone's head when Fox suddenly revealed himself. All sighed in relief. ”Everythings right?” Plucky asked. Fox didn't answer the question, but examined all present. "We have a special guest with us, actually. A very special fox. I can say now that there is nothing to worry about." Fox yawned and his eyes began to close. "No, this is not possible. Rocky come and let's get this over with." All eyes were enlarged several millimeters when the strange fox, Rocky, step out. "Hi, everyone. Is not it a lovely night?" All nodded silently in response. "As the leader of Farthing Wood, I welcome you here." Plucky said and walked over to Rocky. "Nice to meet yee!" "The same." Rocky replied with a smile. "I leave you then to discuss, I´m too tired for this." Fox moaned and went into the den again. "Yes, you need it." Vixen said sympathetically. "I accompany you, dear!" She said and followed Fox into the den. "What are you kind of fox anyway?" Stalker asked suddenly the newcomer. "Stalker, behave yourself!" Ranger snarled to his son. Stalker bowed his head. "Don't worry, I can understand his curiosity, everyone's curiosity, actually." Rocky replied, smiling. He straightened up and said with a proud voice. "I am a gray mountain fox. I was born in this park as well, but decided to explore the world outside. I have wandered much, seen much and been through a lot. If you are eager to hear stories, I am the right one fox to ask." The rest of the meeting was mostly just presentations. It didn't take long for Rocky to blend in. After entering the night, everything was as before. Rocky had become one of them. He swore the oath and began to answer the many curious questions about the world outside. Chapter 2: When history reveals. Three weeks later Rocky was, practically one of them. Was it really any surprise that he and Ranger became best friends? It was exactly what happened. Every time when he wasn't with Charmer or their cubs, he and Rocky where out on some hiking in the park. The first snow had begun to fall when Ranger and Rocky walked together and had one of their conversations, they often had. Just as Plucky and Dash had their races. "Ah, the first snow is always beautiful, or what do you think Ranger?" Ranger sniffed the air and sneezed when a snowflake landed on his nose. "This will be Purple and Stalker's first winter. I hope there will be a gentle one." "Yeah, me too," Rocky smiled at his friend. Ranger replied with a smile he too, then he suddenly lifted his ears as if something had struck him. "It's something I don't exactly understand. You say you've traveled a lot, but Charmer's brother did the same but he died because of it. How have you managed to stay in such a good shape and return unscathed?" Rocky looked in disbelief at Ranger. "What kind of question is that, wot?" he replied. "I'm sorry if it's personal, but my curiosity is killing me." Rocky laughed at that statement. "Then it will take a lot, matey." He took a few quick leap forward. "But I'll tell you." He stopped and let Ranger catch up again. "You're acting like a cub." Ranger said a bit annoyed. Maybe because I feel like one!" Rocky replied laughing and Ranger couldn't keep himself from laughing too. "My ability to keep me in shape, eh? Well, although I've been close to humans, there's a simple explanation. I'm something the humans calls endangered. What that means, I don't know. But it have saved me a couple of times out there I can tell you! And I accidentally find myself in the middle of a hunt but the humans and their dogs didn't chase me. They chased other foxes, red ones, but never me. Who understand humans anyway? They're indeed very odd." "I double that!" Ranger replied satisfied. "Ssssch!" Rocky suddenly hissed and laid down on the ground that was getting more and more covered with snow. "What is it?" Ranger asked. "Down on the ground and listen." Rocky whispered. Ranger lay down too and listened frantically. "I hear nothing." he said incredulously. "Exactly. It's too quiet. It's the calm before the storm. I don't like it, not at all. Can't you hear? Not even a twittering!" Ranger understood it now. "You're right. But what may have caused it?" Rocky stood up again and began to slowly move forward. His head was lowered and the ears were on alert. His eyes went everywhere. Exploring and thoroughly he sought through the terrain. He stopped to sniff when he suddenly freezed. "What do you smell?" Ranger asked and he sounded a bit upset. "Dread!" Rocky answered shortly and with a growl. "Dread!" "What's that?" Ranger asked. "Not what but who." Rocky said. He looked nervously around. "We gotta get outta' here. The smell gets stronger." Ranger also felt the smell. It smelled almost death and withered. "Who is it?" Ranger asked and he and Rocky began to run back the way they came. "Your worst nightmare!" Ranger gasped. Friendly, Charmer's other brother, was out hunting. He hadn't been successful this morning and he began to lose patience. "No, I didn't got anything last night and it seems there will be no food for me today either." He sighed. "I would give anything for a fat, juicy vole." Friendly licked his lips at that thought. As if the prayer had been heard, a fat vole suddenly appeared near Friendly's ambush site, close to a hillside. He lay there amid the bushes and shone up when he saw the easily captured prey. He was just about to jump on the prey when Dash and Plucky rammed him. Friendly lost his balance and all three rolled down the hill and formed a pile of fur, whiskers and legs when they reached the end of the hill. The vole stretched out his tongue, knowing that he has cheated death and made an ugly grimace and slipped down a hole. "Aowch" Friendly moaned under Plucky. Plucky and Dash moved quickly and let Friendly get up on his feet again."I'm sorry Uncle, we didn't see you. You're not hurt, are you?" Plucky asked a bit depressed. "So, so. Should the Farthing Wood's leader sound like that? Don't think so. I feel good... so far." Friendly smiled but he felt how the hunger gnawed on the inside. His stomach did utter a sound, a cry for food. Plucky looked appalled at his uncle. "Oh no! Did I disturbed you in the middle of a hunt? Oh, I'm so sorry." "Me too!" Dash said a bit embarrassed. "We had one of our race and I was winning." Plucky glanced at Dash. "You didn't. Right Uncle?" he said firmly. "Yes I did." Persisted Dash. Friendly sighed. "Please! Haven't you had this conversation before? Plucky, aren't you too old for this activities. You're actually the leader now." "Oh, I know, Uncle Friendly. It's just that a leader should also have fun, don't you think, mmmh?" "Well ..." "There you go. Nothing to be disturbed by." Friendly followed Plucky and Dash and their race until they were out of sight. He smiled and said to himself. "What if I had the energy that they both have, oh, then I should have a full stomach by now." Friendly giggled a bit and his thoughts wandered. "Hello matey! Why so jolly, eh?" It was Toad. "Hoho, did you see Plucky and Dash. Haha, whata speed!" "Hey Toad, nice to see you! Strrange to see you so far from the pond." Friendly replied. "Yes, I felt it was time to see my old friends." "Some you intend to visit first?" Friendly asked a bit curiously. Toad laughed. "I thought about visit Ranger and Charmer and see how it goes for them. Their cubs are very mischievous, aren't they? But they can't be in a worse condition than you, can they?" Toad looked meaningfully at Friendly's stomach which cooing loudly. "Yes, its looks like this isn't my lucky day. It's the third time I fail in my hunt and now Plucky and Dash helped me." Friendly sighed. "I've never felt so hungry in my entire life and the winter is coming. Can it get worse?" "Hoho, you're right, matey! Nah, can't chat anymore, I have to hurry. I must have time to visit all and says my goodbyes before I go into hibernation." Toad both yawning and laughing together. "I'm already tired. This will be tricky. Seeya!" "Bye Toad. See you in spring!" Friendly watched Toad when he leaped off. "Poor Toad," he thought. Friendly was just about to cancel his hunting and go back to his parents' den when the sound of multiple paw-steps reached his ears. "What is this now?" he thought. He walked painfully and slowly upon the hillside to see what it was. The sight which faced him made him breathless. Blue foxes, lots of them! Friendly looked as petrified at the fox who went first. "It can't be ... Scarface?" he asked, but when he looked closer he saw that the fox hadn't a scar over the eye that Scarface had. But the blue fox was creepy like him. The few differences was the size. Friendly had thought he had seen the largest and most devilish fox ever when he had seen Scarface, but this one was enormous and he had not a friendly face. Friendly swallowed hard. He watched as the big party of blue foxes disappeared from view. When the last had passed, Friendly saw a miserable figure far behind. It was Lady Blue! Friendly gasped. "Now I have to really back to my parents' den." he thought, and took to his heels. Fox and Vixen slept outside their den and enjoyed the sun. It had stopped snowing and the ground was white with all the snow that had fallen. Owl and her mate Hollow was sitting on a branch above. They looked at Ranger and Rocky when they came running in haste. "Hohoo. What's the trouble now? Not on a beautiful day like this one!" Owl when the two foxes stopped a few feet from the den. "Trouble indeed!" Rocky answered shortly. He and Ranger were panting heavily. Vixen looked up and looked questioningly at Ranger. "Is something wrong, Ranger?" Rocky nodded and replied Vixen's question. "Yes, ma'm." Vixen saw that both Ranger and Rocky looked worried. She turned to Fox. "Fox dear, wake up!" Fox yawned and opened his eyes slowly. "Please, whatever it is, talk to Plucky instead." "This concerns us all Fox. I'm sorry to say this but our days may be numbered." Rocky said firmly. Vixen's eyes widened. "Every day could be your last." Owl suddenly pointed out from the branch. "It's a principle thing, wot!" Hollow said. "Dear, isn't it time for a hoot?" "Not now Hollow!" Owl replied with a sigh. "Can we stick to the topic? I am starting to lose temper!" Fox snarled. "So so Fox, don't be angry now. Rocky, go on. Rocky explained everything. There was a moment of silence before Fox speaked. "Dread?" Fox asked, suspiciously. "Never heard of. Who is it?" Rocky looked straight into Fox's eyes and said with a firm voice. "He's the leader of the blue foxes. He took over after his older brother died." Fox looked blank in front of him. He understood everything now, and so did all the others. "Yes Fox. It is Scarface's brother!" Category:Blog posts